


Red and Blue

by ArmedPenguins



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Possible smut, Red - Freeform, Romance, Saru can be fucked up so be warned, blood probably cause it's these two, maybe I don't know, mentions of past friendship/relationship, rating could change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedPenguins/pseuds/ArmedPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left him, betrayed him.</p><p>But maybe, just maybe he can forgive enough to let him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They called it Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Saruhiko called it obsession,

Misaki called it hate.

But everyone else called it the same thing.

Love.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know the first chapter is really short, but hey it was good right? Right? Well hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Also the studio ships them harder than any of us could

Red.

That’s all Saruhiko could think about after he called him that day. Misaki’s red that re-lit the darkened corner of Saru’s heart, one that he hadn’t lit again for a year. Not since the death of the Red King anyway.

He tried afterwards. Tried to reconnect with HOMRA’s vanguard, but every time Saru picked up the phone, all he would see was red. Not the bright, blazing inferno that Saru loved, but the harsher duller shade that was the man that stole his Misaki away. It didn’t matter that the red that Saruhiko hated was gone. Only that it lingered. And as long as Misaki kept watching old home movies, that red would remain.

So Saruhiko put the phone down every time, a little more blue than before.


	3. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he was still there....
> 
>  
> 
> (I own nothing)

Maybe it was a dream. Maybe Yata would open his eyes and Saruhiko would be in the kitchen eating cereal like he was every other day. Maybe then Yata would drape himself over the taller boy’s frame, trying to read the paper over his shoulder just like every other morning. Maybe Saruhiko would scoff and shove Yata away, making a comment about his height. Maybe he would push the bottle of orange juice his way. Maybe they would go to the bar, sit, laugh, and drink. Be a part of that rowdy, burning family they had found for themselves.

Maybe if he didn’t open his eyes, Yata could still believe that Saruhiko was still there. 

Yata lay there, sprawled like he always was, eyes still shut tight. He pretended to smell of Saru’s cheap cologne on the sheets. He pretended that Saruhiko had just stepped out to get milk. That he still had his partner in crime. 

Maybe he could let the soft kisses, and heated touches, last forever. Maybe he could let the sound of Saruhiko’s light snoring play through his mind like a never ending music box. Maybe he could just let the world pass by, stay here in his limbo. Maybe it would be easier than thinking of him as gone.

But that’s just it. He wasn’t gone, no his body wasn’t cold and lifeless, no his life didn’t leave him in Yata’s arms. And no, his blood was not soaked into Yata’s favorite hoodie, or the skin on his hands. 

He was very much alive, his body thriving and pulsating with life, he still breathed in the warm spring air, and his blood still pumped in his veins. 

It wasn’t that he was dead, there was a finality in death. A last chapter, a final word. The flowers on the grave and empty words spoken about person in the casket. 

This was an ‘I love-’, not an ‘I love you’. There were no flowers on a grave, no words spoken of the man in the casket. The last word missing, the final chapter ripped out. The man alive, not dead. 

So maybe, if he focused harder and harder, maybe Yata could pretend that he was still there. Maybe they could repair what had been shattered.

Maybe not.

Yata opened his eyes, and began his day.


	4. Maybe or Maybe Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, massive writers block with these two.
> 
> (I have like seven other stories in the process for these two right now. )
> 
> I don't own anything, cause if I did they would be canon!!!

Yata in all his burning glory stood before Saruhiko. 

“Maybe I’ll forgive you!” Yata shouted at the taller boy, a bright blush creeping up his neck as he brandished his bat at him. “Or maybe not! Guess you have to stay and figure it out!” 

Saruhiko chuckled, leaning back, his hands in his pockets. Saruhiko regarded the blushing boy in front of him. And for the first time in a long time, something just clicked and felt right. A smirk settled on his lips. “Alright Misaki, I’ll wait for your answer.” He answered, waving his hand. 

“Don’t call me Misaki Monkey!”

"Mi~sa~ki!" 

"Gaaahhh shut up!"


End file.
